Destiny's children
by The Lightning Flash
Summary: My idea of how the Lightning Knights we know & love got to where they are now. Please review. Finished!
1. Default Chapter

**A/n: I think this started as a dream, which I remembered parts of the next morning. Please read, enjoy, & leave a review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Lightning. If I did this would not be a fanfic, it would be a movie! A few of the characters are mine, not that you'd have any use for them. Any similarities to other fanfics are purely coincidence.**  
  
**Prologue**

A long time ago, so long that it would be impossible to count the years, the Sixth Dimension was one of the most powerful in existence. All who new of it were in awe of its fierce army, its wealth & prosperity, &, most of all, its powerful leader. He was known only as Zoar, & his past was a mystery. Some called him a madman, others a genius. The only known source of his power was a small amulet, triangular in shape & set with mysterious stones. As his influence & power grew, Zoar became more suspicious & reclusive, preferring to let his second in command, a dark & powerful man called Lord Fear, enforce his laws & run the dimension. It continued this way for many years, until Zoar was incapable of trusting even his best friend, Lord Fear. Desperate to protect his source of power & himself, Zoar chose, in secrecy, three strong & handsome young men. He tested & tried them mercilessly for close to a full year, until he was sure of their loyalty. He then had them trained, each in a different field of intelligence, & all in the art of battle. When he was sure of their abilities, Zoar gave them just a small part of his amulet's power, the ability to harness & use lightning. These young men became the first Lightning Knights. Their sole mission was to protect Zoar & his amulet, with no one ever knowing who they were. Not even Lord Fear was aware of their existence. As each Lightning Knight grew older, he trained his first-born son to take his place. As time passed, the third generation of Lightning Knights, of the family names Virus, Lightning, & Electron, assumed their roles in protecting the ageless Zoar. It was during this time that the plans of Lord Fear came to light. He had visited the darkest corners of the Sixth dimension & gathered around him all forms of evil imaginable.

As his troops attacked, Lord Fear sat with Zoar, trying to lull him into a false sense of security, and then kill him. The Lightning Knights were locked in a mighty battle with Lord Fear's monsters, but came out victorious, & arrived just in time to see Lord Fear plunge a dagger into Zoar's chest as he slept, his breath heavy with wine. Lord Fear, still unaware of the Knights' existence, was caught off guard & slain. The Lightning Knights, as commanded by Zoar should this fate befall him, took the amulet & protected it, as well as the entire Sixth dimension, from evil. None of them were aware that Lord Fear had been married, or that his young bride had given birth to a son. This son took his father's name, & vowed to find & destroy those who had killed his father. Calling forth the remaining few evils that had survived the battle, he set off on a life-consuming journey to avenge his father.


	2. Randy

**Chapter 1 – Randy**

Randy was the first-born son of Euphrates Virus, Lightning Knight. As such, it was Randy's legacy to follow in his father's steps. He had been training every day for most of his life to become a Lightning Knight, & now, at 23, his time was near. Randy's father & his two colleagues, Adair Lightning & Salvatore Electron, had reached their age of retirement. Adair's son, Ace, had been a close friend of Randy's since Randy was three & Ace was born. They were also each other's training partners. Ace had turned 20 recently & was also eager to take his place as a Knight. There was only one thing stopping them. The third Lightning Knight, Salvatore, had no son. His wife had died giving birth to their first child, & the baby, a boy, died a few short hours after. This had greatly affected Salvatore; he never remarried or spoke of his first wife. He became moody & inclined to drink a little too much.

"I have taken on an apprentice, my friends. Do not worry." Salvatore assured his fellow Knights.

"Salvatore! You never mentioned this! Is it a lad we can trust?"

Euphrates was not the only shocked one. Both Randy & Ace, who had been talking together quietly about their fields, mechanics & leadership skills respectively, moved closer to the table. They were both eager to learn about their possible new colleague.

"Euphrates, do you not trust my judgement?" questioned Salvatore. Although the men were all as close as brothers, there were times when Salvatore & Euphrates rubbed each other the wrong way. Adair, the born leader, took charge.

"Of course we trust your judgment, Sal. We just need to be cautious, as you well know. Not only will our sons need to depend on him, but the entire dimension as well."

Salvatore leant back in his chair & smiled.

"You know your sons mean as much to me as they do to you. My apprentice is strong willed & dedicated. You will not be disappointed."

"When do we get to meet him?" Asked Randy.

He had always been fond of his father's mysterious friend, who was sometimes called the 'dark element' of the group.

Salvatore smiled mysteriously at him.

"That, my boy, is a surprise."


	3. Ace

**Chapter 2 – Ace**

Ace was beginning to become impatient, a rare thing for him. Ace, Randy & their fathers were all at Thunder Tower, the Lightning Knight's base, waiting for Salvatore. He had promised to bring his apprentice around that day. Ace was especially eager to meet the last member of the team. He was to be the leader of the new team, as was his father before him. Along with learning how to fight, Ace had studied leadership skills. This involved taking initative, control, & being the peace-maker amongst the group.

"I wonder how long he has been training this apprentice. There's no way that it's been as long as our fathers have been training us!"

Randy smiled down at Ace; it was easy to tell he was nervous.

"Don't worry Ace, I'm sure that he will be able to keep up with you!"

Ace grinned. "Who says I'm worried?"

"Only the lines on your forehead!" Laughed Randy. Ace began to relax.

"So I suppose if he's a mechanical mastermind . . ."

"Then I'll have someone to help me. Anyway, I doubt that he will be. Father says he'll probably be a 'dark element', like Salvatore."

"It's a strong possibility, boys. It would be hard for anyone to be trained by Salvatore & not have some of his attitude rub off on them."

"It's not an 'attitude', Euphrates. He's had a hard life, I can understand that he would be bitter." Admonished Adair.

"Dad, what exactly _is_ a dark element?" Asked Ace.

Adair looked over towards Euphrates, who nodded. "We may as well tell them now."

Adair sighed before beginning, "It's not so much a _what_, more a who. Often, in a group like ours is & yours will be, there's one who is less . . .trustworthy."

"But Sir," Interjected Randy, "Surely you trust Salvatore."

"Of course we trust him, Randy. It's just that, when his wife & son died, he started doing . . .foolish things."

"Like getting drunk regularly!" Added Euphrates, being a little less tactful. Adair rolled his eyes.

"The chances of Salvatore's apprentice being a drunk are pretty minimal. At worst, you can expect him to be a bit hostile, as anybody who is the only outsider in a close group of friends might be. Just treat him as you treat one another, & you'll be fine."

"Anyway, boys." Euphrates placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "Being a 'Dark element' is not something you two will need to worry about!"

It seemed to be the end of the conversation, so Ace sat with Randy & tried to digest this information.

"It seems strange to think of us not trusting one another, Ace."

"Like your dad said, Randy, It's not something we need to worry about." Randy was about to reply when the front doors opened. They were half blown by the wind whirling around outside, & half pushed by Salvatore, who ushered in a cloaked figure before shutting them.

"There's quite a storm brewing tonight, boys!" he greeted his friends.

Ace noticed that the figure beside Salvatore had their head down, & were shivering, despite the heavy, hooded cloak, which looked way too big.

"Randy, Ace, meet Sparx!"

Salvatore pulled back the hood of the cloak, & his apprentice looked up. All four of the men stared on in shock as an ocean of bright red hair weaved & flowed down to its owner's waist. A few kiss curls framed a young face that was distinctly feminine.

Ace blew his fringe out of his eyes. He'd never heard of a _girl_ Lightning Knight before.

Randy could tell by the look on the older men's faces that this was going to be interesting.

Euphrates finally spoke up.

"Who's this?"

Adair was quick to reply, "I believe it's your 'Dark element', Euphrates!"


	4. Sparx

**A/n: This chapter took me a long time to write. It was quite hard to come up with a believeable past for Sparx. I thought of more than I've put here, but I didn't want this chapter heaps longer than the others. Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 3 - Sparx**

Sparx stared back at the row of surprised faces. Apparently she wasn't what they had expected. Sparx wasn't sure what _she'd_ been expecting, but it wasn't this. For the millionth time in the past six months, Sparx was wondering why she had let Salvatore talk her into this. She didn't owe him anything. Much.

"Where did you pull that scrap of meat from?" Asked Euphrates distastefully.

Sparx's eyes blazed, but she held her tongue. Salvatore had warned her not to mess this up by saying something stupid. Now that she had taken her cloak off, every one was looking her up and down. She didn't exactly cut an impressive figure in her daggy jeans and top.

"Just where _did_ you find her, Sal?" Adair asked this in a kind voice, and Sparx liked him immediately.

"It's a long story." It was also one that Salvatore wanted to avoid telling.

"We've got all night. Start talking!" Euphrates was running out if patience.

"I . . . met her in a pub."

Randy & Ace's mouths dropped open for the second time in just a few minutes. Neither of them had _ever_ been allowed to set foot in a pub, what was a girl like that doing in one?

"You _what_?!" Euphrates snapped. Even Adair looked disapproving.

"She doesn't look old enough to drink. What were you thinking?"

"Hey!" burst out Sparx. "_I_ wasn't drinking! I don't touch the stuff. I've seen firsthand what it does to people." She glanced at Salvatore before continuing, "I was waiting on tables."

"That's right," Salvatore continued, "you guys remember how I had to go visit a sick aunt about six months ago?"

Adair nodded as Euphrates shook his head.

"Well, I did. On the return journey I passed a small pub. I'd worked up a thirst, so I stopped in. I was on my second drink when I noticed that the girl who was waiting on the tables was having trouble with a group of young men. I got up to see if I could help, but the waitress" here he nodded towards Sparx, "was already taking care of them. You should have seen it!" His eyes lit up as he remembered. "There were about five of them, all Ace and Randy's ages, and easily as big. Sparx looked like an ant beside them, but in moments the few that hadn't been _thrown_ out the door were running out of it."

Ace noticed a small smile creep across Sparx's face, apparently this memory amused her. The smile disappeared as Sparx saw Ace watching at her. He quickly shifted his gaze to his feet. Sparx rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Salvatore.

"I was about to ask her where she learnt to fight like that, but the owner of the pub got to her first. As it turned out, the young men she'd just 'dealt' with were the mayor's son and his friends. Sparx got the sack."

Sparx muttered something unrepeatable about the pub owner, but fortunately no one heard her.

"I remembered what you guys had said about getting an apprentice if I couldn't find a suitable relative to take my place, so . . ."

"So he started following me down the street, asking if I needed a job." said Sparx, dryly.

"Yeah, well, I was desperate."

"No kidding!" Euphrates threw in.

Sparx was about to say something rude, but Adair stopped her by asking Salvatore,

"So what you're trying to tell us is that Sparx has been your apprentice for six months?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Six months is hardly long enough for you to turn this . . . this _girl_ into a Lightning Knight, Sal."

"Hey!"

Sparx was starting to realise that tact was not one of Euphrates's strong points; she was also starting to get annoyed.

"_This girl_ could defeat both your sons single handed in a fair fight!"

Both the young men snorted involuntarily when Sparx said this, attracting a glare from her that could have made it snow in White Hot Oblivion. Euphrates was about to ask Sparx to do just that, when Salvatore interrupted,

"She already knew how to fight. I've just had to teach her the basics of being a Lightning Knight."

"The _very_ basics, by the sound of it!"

"'Phrates, _please_." Adair was beginning to sound exasperated. "Our retirement is scheduled for just a few days from now, Sal. Do you have much more training to do?"

"Put our retirement off for just a few weeks of intense training, and I promise you she'll be ready."


	5. Trust

**Chapter 4 - Trust**

Adair turned to Randy and Ace.

"How do you boys feel about this?"

"We've waited our whole lives, I guess a few more weeks won't matter." Answered Randy. Ace nodded his agreement.

"How do you feel about this, Sparx?" Adair turned to her. Sparx was glad someone had taken the time to ask.

"After six months with him" She nodded towards Salvatore, "Three weeks will be like a holiday!"

She was wrong. All three of the Lightning Knights came down on her like a ton of bricks. Randy felt kind of sorry for her, but he had enough on his plate without having to worry about Sparx. Anyway, judging by the determined look she got on her face sometimes, Randy thought she could handle it. Randy and Ace were actually kind of grateful for the extra few weeks they had been given to prepare.

Adair, Euphrates, Salvatore, Randy, Ace, and Sparx had all moved into the Thunder Tower to save running around, as they all spent every day there. It was a huge building, and was thought to have been a hideout of Zoar's, although not even the Lightning Knights were sure if this was true. They only knew that the third generation had commandeered it after Zoar's death.

While the three older men and Sparx spent most of their time in the gym or going over the code of the Lightning Knights, Randy and Ace spent theirs studying, planning, and talking. One subject they were frequently discussing was Sparx.

"Do you think she'll make it, Randy?" Ace had asked suddenly one day.

"Who, Sparx?" He shrugged. "It's starting to look promising, but she's got a lot to learn in a very short time. I only hope that if she does get through, all this hurried learning doesn't compromise her carer."

Ace nodded and was silent for a while. Then he asked,

"Do you like her? I mean, enough to work with her for the rest of your life?"

"She's been so busy training I barely know her. But I get the feeling that working with her will always be . . . interesting."

"So, where did you learn to fight, and how did you wind up working in that pub?" Randy had asked Sparx one evening.

"It's long and involved and you _don't_ want to know!" Was her reply, but at least she'd smiled.

"Do _you_ like her?" He asked Ace.

Ace smiled. "Yeah, I think I do."

Sparx pushed the door open and leaned against the frame. Her hair was tied back in a long plait, and she looked exhausted.

"You guys are wanted in the dungeon. Something about 'trust exercises'." She had started calling the gym the dungeon after she found out that that was what it used to be. It seemed to fit the endless hours she spent there.

Randy and Ace grinned at each other and followed her down to the gym. They knew what was coming. 'Trust exercises' were what Adair made Euphrates and Salvatore do whenever they had a massive argument. Apparently the older men had decided to build trust between the Sparx and 'the boys'.

When they had all assembled in the gym, Adair pointed to a platform raised about two meters off the ground and asked Sparx to climb up to it.

"Um, why?"

He sighed. "So that you can fall off it and the boys can catch you."

"And this will achieve . . ?"

"It's to build trust." Adair explained patiently.

"So by jumping off a platform and letting them catch me, I'll then be able to trust them with my _life_ in dangerous situations?"

"Would you just do it?!" Euphrates and Salvatore practically yelled at the same time.

"O.K., O.K." Sparx climbed up the ladder and stood on the platform. Randy stood on the ground beside it. Sparx looked down.

"What if he doesn't catch me?"

"This is to prove that he _will_."

"Yeah, but--"

"Just _jump_!"

"Fine." Sparx turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. Closing her eyes, she let herself fall back.

Randy caught her easily and stood her on the floor.

"Thanks." She told him.

"You're welcome. Now it's Ace's turn. Get back up there."

After Ace had caught her and put her on the floor, Salvatore put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, boys." He said before turning to Sparx, "Now, lets give that punching bag a workout!"

"Finally! Some _real_ exercise!"

Randy and Ace decide to stay and watch. Salvatore had been right, she was good. Apparently Martial Arts were her forte.

"Nice job. Keep that up and we'll be needing a new bag!" Joked Adair. Even Euphrates nodded his approval.

Sparx started warming down.

"Not so fast, young lady. Ten laps around the gym and then bed."

"_What_?"

"You're going to need your energy for tomorrow, we've got a big day planned for you."

"I've just had a big day!"

"This wasn't big. It's tiny in comparison to what you'll be doing tomorrow!"

"You can't do this . . ."

Randy and Ace left before a major argument broke out.


	6. Girl or Woman?

**Chapter 5 - Girl or Woman?**

It was about an hour later when Ace, lying on his bed reading, heard Sparx storming upstairs to her room, which was on the level above his. Listening to her door slam, he guessed she'd lost her side of the fight.

Standing with her back against the door she had just slammed, Sparx was fuming.

What was the point of going to bed so early? She'd never get to sleep! Letting out her plait and grabbing her brush, she sat in front of her mirror. Why were they being so hard on her? Looking up at her reflection, Sparx suddenly knew _exactly_ why.

Staring back at her was the face of a stubborn, difficult girl. But they didn't need a _girl _for this job, they needed a woman.

"Is this what you want? Do you want to be a Lightning Knight?" Sparx asked her reflection.

She knew the answer before the words had even left her mouth. Of course she wanted it, she'd just never realised how much. Even though they called Randy and Ace 'the boys' Sparx knew that the old Knights accepted them as men. It was time for her to grow up. Opening the drawer, she pulled out the knife that the person who taught her to fight had given her when she 'graduated'. The blade, though small, was lethal. The gold handle was carved with dragons that had small red stones for eyes.

"Though you are but a girl, Sparx, one day you will find the woman within you." He had said as he gave it to her. Sparx knew that day was now.

Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her hair around her hand. With one swift stroke of the knife she sliced through it and let it fall to the floor. All that was left just brushed her shoulders. Bunching it up into a neat bun, she held it in place with her hair band and brushed her fringe to one side. The effect was startling. For the first time in her life, Sparx looked her age. Climbing into bed, she shed a few tears for her lost locks before drifting off to sleep, thinking, _tomorrow I'll not only _look_ my age, I'll act it!_

Carrying a tray of food, Salvatore knocked on Sparx's door. When she didn't answer, he pushed it open and stepped in quietly. She was curled up in bed asleep, with her head under a pillow. Salvatore smiled and sat the tray down on her bedside table. He had grown fond of her over the past six months, though he'd be the last to admit it, but he was beginning to worry that she would not become a Lightning Knight.

"Don't let me down, Sparx." He said, shutting the door.


	7. Surprise

**A/n: I finally have a bit of action for you! (nxt chapter)I hope you like! **

**Chapter 6 – Surprise! **

"She was asleep."

Salvatore told the others as he came down the stairs and into the huge kitchen/dining area. Whoever had built this building had gone all out, the Knights didn't even use half of it.

"You guys aren't going to be popular tomorrow!" warned Ace.

"I think we'll survive!" laughed Euphrates. "She certainly has enough spunk to be a Lightning Knight, whatever else she lacks!"

"If she does make it through, you boys may have to hold her steady for a while. Guide her down the right path, that sort of thing." Adair advised.

"_If_? What happened to _when_?" Ace sounded surprised. "After seeing how well she fights, I thought she was a ring in!"

Adair smiled at his son. "It's true she can fight, but there's more to being a Lightning Knight than just fighting, Ace." he reminded him. "How do you and Randy feel about having her on your team, now that you've gotten to know her a bit?"

"I think were both comfortable with it." Ace answered for Randy, who was cooking dinner.

"I am." his voice rang out. "Unless I get in her bad books!" he laughed.

Sparx was the first one up the next morning. Instead of her jeans and top, she pulled out her old fighting outfit. It was white with a black band around the middle and almost skin-tight. She studied her reflection uncertainly. Combined with her new hairstyle it made her look like a completely different person.

"They'll hardly recognize me! Still, if it's a woman they want, it's a woman they'll get!"

Sparx demolished a huge breakfast before hitting the gym. After half an hour later she headed back to the kitchen, where everyone else was having breakfast. Her plan had been to stride in and see how long it took them to realize what she'd done, but now she hesitated. Biting her lip, she turned from the door, planing to retreat to her room, and ran straight into Ace.

"Sparx is hanging back a bit this morning." Adair had commented ten minutes earlier. "Ace, go see if she's up, will you?"

Now Ace was coming back down to report that she wasn't answering his knock when he ran into her. His mouth dropped open again, she seemed to have that effect on him quite regularly.

"What did you do to your hair?" he finally asked.

"I cut it." Sparx said flatly.

"Yeah, but . . . you look . . "

"Different?" she supplied.

"Older."

"That was kind of the plan."

There was a short silence before Ace remembered,

"Dad was looking for you, he's in the--"

"Kitchen, yeah I know."

Puzzled, Ace followed her in. She seemed very subdued.

Before Sparx had even sat down Salvatore was firing questions at her.

"What happened to your hair?! And what are you wearing? You march right back upstairs and put on something decent this instant!"

Euphrates started laughing. "You sound like her father, Sal! It's not exactly a bikini she's wearing."

Only Adair didn't seem surprised.

Remembering her resolution, Sparx bit her tongue until she could trust herself not to say anything stupid. Then she started to answer the questions.

"I simply cut it, Sir. And the clothes are to train in. I have no intention of wearing them in public."

More eyebrows went up at her respectful tone of voice.

"What brought this on, Sparx?" Adair seemed mildly amused at his friends' reactions.

"I simply decided to take this whole thing, um, that is, becoming a Lightning Knight, more seriously, and more maturely, Sir."

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to decide to do that."

"What made you so sure I would? . . .Sir."

"I guess I just knew you had it in you, if you ever took the initiative. Now my only hope is that you didn't leave it to late. Oh, and stop it with the Sirs, you're making me feel old!"

"O.K." Sparx seemed more than happy to oblige.

"Right!" said Euphrates, standing up. "Let's get to it, shall we?"

"Let's." They filed off to the gym.

Randy and Ace, left alone in the kitchen, looked at each other. Ace shook his head, and Randy smiled at him.

"I guess that girl will do anything once she puts her mind to it."

"Speaking of which, we'd better put _our_ minds to studying."


	8. Under Attack!

**Chapter 7 – Under attack!**

Things ran smoothly for a while after that, Sparx stopped questioning her teachers' methods, no matter how bizarre, and started learning faster. As a result of this, she got to spend less time in the gym and more with Randy and Ace.

"Do you guys do this every day?" she asked, watching them study.

"Pretty much, yeah." replied Ace. He was still getting used to having her around.

"But what do you do for fun?"

"Trust exercises." joked Randy. Sparx stuck her tongue out at him. They'd been doing trust exercises every day, and now Sparx didn't hesitate before falling off the platform. She still doubted that she could trust them with her life, but she never said that out loud.

They were interrupted by the sound of glass breaking.

"What was that?" asked Sparx, jumping up.

"Probably jus . . ." The rest of Randy's answer was drowned out by a series of yells and thuds echoing up the stairs.

More sounds floated up as the three trainees ran down; another thud, some snorting, and a cackle.

They arrived in the Knights' sitting room just in time to see Adair's unconscious form being dragged out the broken window by a bony hand.

"Dad!" Ace started running towards the window, but Random held him back.

"Ace, wait!"

"Are you blind?! My dad's being kidnapped. So's yours!"

"I know Ace, but were no help to them if we get caught as well."

"Um, guys. . ."

"Not now, Sparx."

"But guys . . ." there was a dull thud, a soft moan, and Sparx fell to the floor.

"Sparx!" Randy and Ace turned around, and were faced with a huge grey rhino. Their worlds went black as he hit them with the back of his hand and sent them crashing into a wall.

"You no help if you knocked out!" he laughed, before squeezing out the window.

The room spun as Sparx sat up. Her vision blurred and her head ached. Standing up, she saw Randy and Ace slumped at the base of a wall. She tried shaking them awake, and when that didn't work she ran into the kitchen and got a bucket of cold water. She splashed half on Randy and the other half on Ace. It worked. They both jumped up and then swayed as they got their balance back. The three of them all looked around the room. It was easy to see what had happened. The Knights had been ambushed. Caught completely off guard, they hadn't even had a chance to fight back.

"I guess it's safe to assume that more than a rhino and a hand did this." Randy said angrily, "It looks like they were completely out numbered."

"We can do the maths later, Rand. Right now we need to rescue them." Ace's leadership training was kicking in.

"But how?" wailed Sparx, "We're not Lightning Knights yet!"

"Then we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way! Ace, remember the Kittens?"

o0o

"Um, guys, I don't think that baby cats will be able help us."

"Trust us, Sparx. These babies will!"

It was five minutes later, and the trio were jogging down yet another staircase. Suddenly the floor levelled out, and they were standing in a huge, dark room. Randy hit a switch on the wall, and the room lit up.

"Wow!" breathed Sparx. "What _is_ this place?"

"It used to be the cellar. Now it's our garage."

The walls of the room were hung with tools and workbenches. The cement floor was full of hulking shapes, covered by sheets of canvas.

Randy ran over to two of the shapes and pulled off the covers.

"I had to make these as part of my course last year. They're not as powerful as some of the other things in this room, but they are the only ones we can handle."

He revealed two machines that looked like motorbikes on steroids.

"I only made two. One for me and one for Ace." he glanced at Sparx.

"That's cool. I'll ride behind one of you guys. I don't weigh much."

Randy nodded. "Looks like the tanks need filling."

"You guys do that, I have to go get something." Sparx started running back up the stairs.

"Be quick!" Ace called after her.

Sparx nearly pushed her door off its hinges. Tearing into her room, she yanked open the drawer and pulled out her knife. Attaching its holster to a belt she strapped it around her middle under her top, so that the knife was lying horizontally in the arch of her back. Hurriedly checking her reflection to make sure it was out of sight, she ran back downstairs.

Randy and Ace were just screwing the tops back onto the tanks when Sparx ran in.

"What did you have to get?" asked Ace.

"Lucky charm." she panted.

"I hope it works." said Randy. "Sparx, you ride behind Ace, he's lighter. I'm not actually sure how much weight these things can carry."

"Does he know how to drive it?"

"Don't worry, I've had plenty of practice." Ace assured her "I wonder why we stopped riding these things?"

Randy smiled grimly and hit a button on the wall. Now it was Sparx's turn for her mouth to drop open. A large section of the ceiling slid open and then down, creating a ramp up to the ground outside.

"Whoa!"

"Come on kids, time to go!" Ace mounted his machine, and Sparx jumped on behind him.

Randy rode out of the garage first, followed closely by Ace and Sparx. The ground crunched shut behind them.

"Now what?" Randy yelled over the sound of his engine.

"We could follow those," shouted Sparx, pointing over to a set of definite rhino tracks.

"Nicely spotted. Let's go!"


	9. On the trail

**A/n: Another update for you. I've finally finished writing the story! I spent nearly all of yesterday typing it up. Now all I have left to do is finish posting it.**

** Chapter 8 - On the trail**

"I think I know why you stopped riding these things!" Sparx yelled to Ace.

They had been riding for half an hour, following the tracks, and the bad suspension of the Kittens had made it a pretty uncomfortable journey.

"I know what you mean," winced Ace. "Randy's sure come a long way since he built these!"

Randy, riding in front, suddenly slowed down and killed his engine. Ace followed suit.

A strange, multi-coloured light shone out in the distance. The rhino tracks led straight to it.

"What is it?" asked Sparx.

Ace looked over at Randy. "Do you think it's . . .?"

"The Carnival of Doom?"

Their fathers were always talking about the carnival; it was a hotspot for the scum of the Sixth dimension to hang out at.

"I've heard of that place," said Sparx. "I just never thought it was an actual carnival."

"These creeps are full of surprises." said Ace.

"So I'd gathered."

"We'd better hide the bikes and walk the rest of the way. There's no way we can sneak in on these." Randy dismounted.

"Can't we just bust in and . . . uhhh, take it from there?"

"I don't think that will achieve much, Sparx. So let's talk strategy," said Ace. "Our best hope is to find out where they're keeping dad and the others, and what their numbers are."

"What makes you so sure your dads and Salvatore are still . . . alive?" Sparx hated to ask, but she needed to know what to expect.

"Only the fact that if all they wanted to do was kill them, they could have done it at home. Why go to the bother of dragging them all over the dimension, unless you need them for something?"

"Time to go." Randy had finished hiding the Kittens.

"Keep it quiet guys, and don't draw attention to yourselves. We're out in the open, remember." Ace cautioned.

The three of them crept silently towards the carnival, their apprehension growing with every step.

Ace, meanwhile, was also coming to terms with the fact that he was finally leading his Knights on their first mission, even if they weren't _officially_ Knights yet. He'd never fully realised just how much responsibility he was going to have to shoulder. Still, if his father could handle it, so could he. Thinking of his father reminded Ace of the task at hand. He hoped what he had told Sparx was true, that the men were still alive.

Ace felt Randy's hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine, Ace."

"I know, Rand. It's just a little nerve-racking, that's all."

"You're telling me!"

Sparx, oblivious to the little heart-to-heart the guys were having, suddenly whispered.

"The tracks lead in there."

Randy and Ace looked up. They almost at the walls running the perimeter of the carnival. The rhino tracks went through a gate. There didn't appear to be anyone guarding it.

"Right," Ace summed up, "we know that there's at least two of them, the rhino and whatever was attached to that hand. And probably more. Any one who sees another one needs to tell the other two and we'll keep count. Also look for somewhere you think they'd keep prisoners. Ready?"

Randy and Sparx nodded.

"Let's go."

They snuck in, all three of them edgy with nerves.

Hiding behind a red and white striped stall, they were suddenly engulfed by an over-powering stench.

"Oh, Ace! That's disgusting!" chocked out Sparx, standing behind him.

"That wasn't me!" Ace defended himself.

"'Scuse me." said a voice behind them.

All three turned around, then looked down. Standing at about half a meter high was the ugliest baby pig they had ever seen.

He burped, and a green coloured cloud erupted from his mouth. Randy, Ace and Sparx all started coughing.

"Man, that's nasty!" gasped Randy, fanning his face.

"Shoo, little pig." Sparx tried to wave it away. It didn't move. "I said, _shoo_!" This time the pig did move, not away, but by jumping on Sparx. It was surprisingly heavy for its age, and Sparx staggered backwards.

"Mffft mmpt _ffatooe_!" whatever she was saying was muffled by the pig, which was firmly attached to her head. But judging by her tone, they were probably better off not hearing it, thought Ace, searching for something to get the pig off with.

"Ah ha!" Randy found a large bit of timber and took a swing at the pig.

"_screeee_!" came its babyish squeal. But instead of letting go, the pig grabbed on harder.

"Raaft." Instead of trying to pull it of, Sparx started pounding it with her fists.

"The pig squealed louder, Randy swung harder, and Sparx pounded faster.

"Everybody STOP!" yelled Ace.

Miraculously, even the pig stoped squealing, although it kept its hold on Sparx.

"Little piggy, would you let go of Sparx if I promised you a snack?"

"Mmmmmm, snack. Yummy!" The pig let go of Sparx and went off in search of something good to eat, not even bothering to wait for Ace.

Finally freed, Sparx started wiping slobber off her face with her sleeve.

"It was trying to _eat_ me!"

"We underestimated it because of its size." said Ace. "From now on, anything that moves is a threat."


	10. Close encounters

**Chapter 9 - Close encounters**

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, kids!"

Everyone turned around and cried out,

"Salvatore!"

He grinned, with just a hint of self-satisfaction.

"What happened? How did you get out? I-we, were so worried!" Sparx burst out.

"How _sweet_." said Salvatore, in a sticky voice.

"Sweet?"

"Sal! Where's dad and Euphrates? If they're hurt, we need to get them out now." Ace was relieved and scared at the same time to see Salvatore by himself.

"They're hiding. Follow me, I'll take you to them." He started walking, but was knocked over by Randy, still wielding his club. He was about to take another swing, but was stopped by Sparx jumping on his back and grabbing him around the neck.

"Randy! Stop it!"

Ace bent to help Salvatore up, but Randy yelled, "Ace don't! Sparx, get off me! That isn't Salvatore!"

"What do you mean? Of course it is!" said Sparx, not letting go, but loosening her hold around his neck.

"No, it's not. Sparx, has he ever called you sweet? And Ace, would our dads _ever_ hide? No! Whoever that is, they're lying."

Sparx slid off his back and Ace nodded. "You're right Rand."

"How very _clever_!" the Salvatore look-alike said sarcastically. Not in Salvatore's voice, but in a woman's. Randy, Ace and Sparx all watched, amazed, as the figure started to morph and change into the body of a green, spider-headed woman. She didn't look any older than Ace.

"Who are you?" Sparx couldn't hide the disgust in her voice.

"_I_ am Lady Illusion, and _you_ are dead!" She formed a crystal ball in her hand and threw it at them. Randy sent it hurtling towards a wall with his club. It blew up on impact, a mushroom cloud issuing from the hole it had made in the wall.

"Where are our fathers?" demanded Ace. No one noticed Sparx running back to the pile of wood and grabbing a club for herself and Ace.

"Why do you care, you'll never get past me!"

"You'd be surprised by what determination can do!" replied Sparx, handing a club to Ace.

"Oh, I'm so scared! My bombs against your fence posts!" The Lady said, "I guess I'll just have to even the scores! You _boys _can deal with Anvil. The _little girl _can take me on, if you're not to scared, that is!"

"Little girl!" spluttered Sparx, "I was more of a woman the day I was _born_ than you'll ever be!"

"Be careful, Sparx." warned Ace as he and Randy watched the huge rhino lumbering out into the open.

"Time to smash you!" he sang at them. Raising the huge chunk of metal he had in place of a right hand, Anvil bought it down centimetres from where they stood. Ace and Randy raised their clubs uncertainly, trying to recall every bit of combat training they'd ever received.

Sparx, meanwhile, faced Lady Illusion. She was flushed and angry, but confident. She hadn't lived the life she'd lived and spent the last six months training to be scared by some green freak.

"You know," she taunted, "There's this stuff called 'skin care products'. It'd probably help your complexion."

"Why, you little brat!" Forming another bomb, the Lady hurled it at Sparx, who sent it flying back with her club. Lady Illusion jumped out of the way, sticking to the wall behind her.

"This guy doesn't seem so bright." Ace whispered to Randy.

"No, you think?" Apparently he'd already figured that out. "But our brains are about the only things we've got going for us at the moment."

"Maybe if you go behind him and I stay in front and we both attack him, he won't know who to fight first. At least one of us should get a few good whacks in."

"Sounds like a plan." Randy ran behind Anvil while Ace distracted him, then they both started yelling at him. When he was completely confused, which didn't take long, they both started attacking him with their clubs. Before long he started to flicker and then faded completely away.

"Now what?" asked Randy. "Do we help Sparx or find our dads?"

Sparx, hearing this, said, "You guys find the men. I'll be there soon, when I finish off the old bird here."

The Lady took the bait, just as Sparx knew she would. "Take that back! I am not old!" She threw another bomb.

"Then stop calling me a little girl!" Sparx sent it flying back.

Ace and Randy looked at each other. "Let's go."

Staying close to the main wall, and using the stalls for cover, Randy and Ace made their way around the carnival. Rounding a corner, they heard voices.

'It's them' Randy mouthed to Ace, who just nodded. He was listening to an unfamiliar voice that was talking to the Knights.

"Soon you will have nothing to live for," it was saying, "But don't worry I'll soon put you out of your misery!"

"Who are you?" Ace heard his father asking and sighed with relief, he sounded O.K.

"I am Lord Fear!" Randy's spine crawled. That name was from the darkest hour of the Knights' history.

"But that's impossible!" Euphrates insisted, much to Randy's joy. "Lord Fear was killed hundreds of years ago!"

"I know. That Lord Fear was my father. Just as your forefathers killed mine, so _I _will destroy you! As soon as your sons are decimated."

"Don't you touch them!" yelled Euphrates.

"Me? Don't be stupid, you pathetic fool! I wouldn't lay a finger on those brats. My many associates, some of which you had the _pleasure_ of meeting earlier, will soon fix them. Then, there will be no Lightning Knights left. No one to get in the way of my father's plans, my plans!

Still battling Lady Illusion, Sparx was beginning to tire. But she could tell that her opponent was too.

"You look a little green, Lady. Do you need a rest?"

"I'm hardly the _green_ one, Sparxy. I've had plenty of experience in long battles. Something that you'll never live to achieve!"

The bomb that came with this last statement was thrown with more force that all the others put together. It knocked Sparx's club right out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"Good luck beating this!" The bomb Lady formed this time had a deep green tinge and was twice the size of the others.

As she threw it, her last words flicked a switch in Sparx's brain. _Luck!_

Reaching up and grabbing the knife from the arch of her back, Sparx held its tip and tossed it at the fast approaching bomb. The two collided in mid air, causing a massive explosion. Sparx looked through the dust and smoke for Lady Illusion, but she had morphed out as soon as she threw the bomb, truly believing Sparx was defeated, and to tired to continue fighting anyway. Sparx walked over and picked up what was left of her knife, a mangled, half melted chunk of silver and gold.

"You'll pay for that, _Lady_." muttered Sparx, before going in search of Randy and Ace.


	11. For a friend

**Chapter 10 - For a Friend**

"Those plans will never work, Fear!" yelled Salvatore. Randy and Ace exchange looks. That was all three of them, still sounding fine.

"Oh, but they already are. And may I just say, fool, how stupid it was to get that redheaded brat involved in this? What must she think of you now? Oh, wait, that's right, Lady Illusion has _destroyed_ her!"

"No! You bas-ungh!" There was a terrible noise, one that Randy and Ace would never forget, and then Lord Fear's cold laughter filled the air.

"Enjoy your stay! You won't need to for much longer." His cackle faded as he walked away.

Throwing caution to the wind, Randy and Ace jumped up and ran round the corner.

"Dad!" Ace ran to his father's side. Adair looked up and smiled tiredly.

"I knew you'd make it." He nodded at Randy, who was having a similar reunion with his dad. Then he looked down again, at Salvatore, whose head he had cradled in his lap. It was easy to see his life was ebbing away. Ace knelt down on one side of him, and Randy the other. Salvatore looked up at them.

"Is it true? Is Sparx . . . gone?"

"No, no she's not." Ace didn't know it for a fact, but he had a pretty good gut feeling about it.

Salvatore placed his hand on Ace's shoulder. "Look after her for me, she's gonna need it."

"I will."

Salvatore lifted his other hand and placed it on Randy's shoulder. Looking deeply into his eyes he said,

"Never give up on yourself, no matter how hopeless it looks. There'll always be a ray of hope." Randy nodded. Although he was confused at the time, that piece of advice helped him through many a dark hour.

"Tell that girl she's like a daughter to me." He shifted his gaze towards his dearest friends. "Brothers. It has been a privilege." To all of them he said, "Do right and fear not." Then his eyes focused on something not of this world, he whispered his wife's name, and was gone.

Watching him flicker away, Adair and Euphrates felt a gentle calmness settle on them. Their friend was finally at peace.

"Call herself Lady, will she? I met more lady-like women working in that pub!" Muttering this, Sparx stumbled on the solemn group of men.

"Guys! Man am I glad to see you! How do you tell if you won a fight if the person you're fighting disappears because she thinks you're dead, but you're not?" Noticing their faces, Sparx felt a cold dread sweep over her.

"What's wrong? Where's Salvatore?"

Adair put his arm around her. "He's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Sparx sounded puzzled.

"He's . . . dead."

"What? But you can bring him back, right? I mean, you're Lightning Knights."

"Not anymore. Today was our day of retirement. I'm afraid he's gone for good."

Sparx leant against the nearest wall and slid down it, her face in her hands.

Ace, remembering his promise, knelt down in front of her.

"You meant a lot to him, Sparx. He said you were like his daughter."

Sparx looked up. "Who did it? Who killed him?"

Euphrates spoke up, "One of Fear's henchmen."

"Right." She stood up and looked around at her friends. Her only true friends, she realised.

"For Salvatore?" They all nodded. "Let's get dangerous."

o0o

Lord Fear was sitting at his organ when Lady Illusion morphed in.

"Ah, my Lady. Is the girl destroyed?"

"Yes, my Lord. Sparx is no more."

"Well done my Lady. Now, allow me to play you a small tune I like to call 'Pinnacle of Pain'"

"Spare us!" Euphrates said, his voice low with anger.

Lord Fear and Lady Illusion turned around to see Adair, Euphrates, Randy, Ace, and Sparx, all armed with gruesome looking weapons they had pulled off the walls as they had stalked through the halls of the haunted house. Without an ounce of super powers between them, they prepared to take on Fear. Lady Illusion, seeing Sparx, who was no longer tired, but running on pure adrenaline, jumped towards her. Randy, swinging two battle-axes, got in her way and backed her into a corner. Some of Lord Fear's cronies who had seen the commotion, traipsed in, and were taken on by Adair, Euphrates, and Sparx. Ace, seeing Lord Fear trying to sneak out, quickly scanned the room. Noticing a heavy wooden chandelier hanging above Fear, he threw the small axe he had grabbed in the hall at the rope holding it up. It sliced through the rope like it was butter. Trying to jump out of the way, Fear tripped. The chandelier crashed down on his leg, and Fear howled with pain. Glaring at Ace, he muttered,

"You _will_ pay for that!" Before dragging himself out of the room.

As soon as she saw Lord Fear leave, Lady Illusion morphed out. All of the other Evils soon disappeared. Linking arms and supporting one another, the five friends started on the long journey home.


	12. The Lightning Knights

**Chapter 11 - The Lightning Knights**

"Are you ready?" It was the next day, and Randy and Ace had just met Sparx in the hall outside her room.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

The three friends started down a well-hidden circular staircase, which led them into a dark, cavernous room. The room was empty apart from a small stone pillar in the very centre of the room. Adair and Euphrates were already there, waiting for them. As they approached the pillar, the younger three noticed a small, triangular disc sitting in the centre of it. There was a hole in the ceiling directly above the pillar, and dim light shone down through it.

"Is that . . .?" Ace had never actually seen the amulet.

"The Amulet of Zoar?" finished Adair. "Yes, it is."

"It's kind of weird looking, isn't it?" commented Sparx.

"So Zoar had unusual taste, what can you do?" smiled Euphrates. They were all still pretty down about yesterday, but excited about today.

"O.K." said Adair. Everybody in the room took a deep breath.

"Each of you place your right hand on a corner of the amulet. And whatever you do, keep your eyes _closed_!"

All three followed his instructions, their fingers overlapping. An unearthly still came over the room. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot down through the hole and into the centre of the amulet. The room was filled with pure white light, as Randy, Ace, and Sparx felt an indescribable power surging through their bodies. Just as quickly as it came, the lightning vanished, and daylight filtered through once more. Opening their eyes and blinking rapidly, the trio looked down. Instead of wearing what they'd put on that morning, Randy and Ace were wearing modified versions of their father's uniforms, and Sparx was wearing a female version of Salvatore's. Adair and Euphrates were wearing shirts and trousers. Ace, closing his eyes, began to rise slowly into the air.

"Guys, look!"

Randy and Sparx laughed. Randy and Ace started discharging energy from their wrist cannons, shakily at first, but with growing strength. Sparx frowned; hers didn't seem to be working. Reaching over to scratch her back, which felt weird, she felt something materialise in her hand. Pulling it out, Sparx gasped in surprise. A huge sword with a bright red handle, which reached all the way to her waist when the tip was placed on the floor, was in her grasp. Holding it out, Sparx fired at the opposite wall. A shaft of bright pink lightning shot out.

"Nice sword!" Ace called down, flying in lazy circles around the room. Stepping back to get a better look at him, Sparx nearly bumped into something behind her. Turning around, she saw a machine, hovering above the ground. She took a step to the left, and the machine followed her.

"Oh, wow! A Lightning Flash!" breathed Randy, coming up behind her.

"Fancy a spin?" Sparx grinned at him.

"Sure!"

Sparx jumped on enthusiastically, Randy climbed on, being only slightly more cautious.

"Do you know how to control it?"

"There's only one way to find out!" She grabbed the handles and it lifted into the air.

Adair and Euphrates watched all this with the greatest amusement, remembering the day that this had happened to them.

"Well, old man." said Euphrates to Adair, "We'd better let these kids get on with it."

"Right," agreed his friend. "Fancy a round of golf?"

o0o

Watching from his carnival, and nursing a prominent limp, Lord Fear saw the lightning spear into the ground.

"And so," he whispered darkly to his new companion, a particularly ugly staff, "It begins again."


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Six years after the above events, Randy became Random. Twelve years after, Ace and Sparx met Mark. But for the time being, all three were happy to fulfil their destiny, as Lightning Knights.

The End.

**A/n: Ace and Randy's ages, and the timeline above are actually accurate, according to my A.L. companion book, Ace is 32, Random is 35 (his machine part is 6) and Sparx wouldn't say! Lord Fear is 352.**


End file.
